guardianshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanctuary Of Iero
The sanctuary Of Iero is a mystical like Chamber which is made out of mental or astral like magical energy Which can be accessed by whoever can gain possession on it by magic. Information The chamber is made or compounded out of astral or Subtle Materials, Which can be accessed within two different ways: *Physical Apportation: Teleporting In and out of the sanctuary by physical means *Mental Apportation: Teleporting In and out of the sanctuary by mental means. In mental, it looks as if you can have a second form within the sanctuary, And with physical, you teleport their by magic or teleportation. The sanctuary is located in the air of infinity, Meaning that it is not a physical chamber on earth, only in Aether - space. Additionals: The chamber will only be opened or accessed if a user of magic can cast a spell to open the chamber and Bless it., Or use their abilities over the element in order to open the gates portal. The chamber contains the total of atleast ten rooms or additional chambers: Armoury: The armoury is a weapondry like room which has the owner's assists, such as dummies or practice targets, Books and vast knowledge of combat skills, And keeps magical podiums which contain magical elements of nature like symbols inside them to represent which element or power you behold., If you learned combat within constructs of weapons in energy forms, the chamber will keep whatever shape you use most as a weapon of forged energy within a glass podium. Tresuary: The tresuary room contains all the objects and mystical artifacts you find or have and contains them on shelves or in glass podiums, and also contains reference books on what the objects can do or are. Library: The library chamber keeps and stores millions and thousands of books, mainly in magical contents, such as books in mythology, about fairies, or spell books or books on how to use abilities, and even books on things out of that context for the users. Panic Room: The panic room is a room forged with a force field made from all sources of magical energy which defends the owners of the sanctuary for as long as it can from evil entities that possess mental abilities or know where the sanctuary is located. Magic Room: The magic room is a chamber which contains podiums and information or books on magic sources, and also contains crystal templates which can be activated by magic to explore deeper into the sanctuary's void. Diner: The diner is like a kitchen, that can magically make any food by your thoughts. Writing down what you want on a piece of paper, then by willing it into existince, Tables and chairs are also in this chamber. Keeper Room: The room which contains beds and bathrooms for the owners, And contains mirrors which reflect danger near by. Meditation Room: This room contains a peaceful emotional state of energy for the user to meditate and concentrate in. Outfiter: This room contains any clothing material which needed from the owners, and has a selection of gloves, hats, and basicly anything you desire within any colour range. these are the main rooms that are known, But it is still unknown on what forges this magical sanctuary by astrality. Other: The room can assist you with your thoughts reflected into actions, each room possesses a door and has a template at the top marked on which room it is, The chamber also reflects onto thought of need, so if you had to escape, it would port you to safety, the sanctuary lies forever still, and no way out , only entry and exit by mental or portation means. Subtle Materials Used to build the sanctuary The astral body is a subtle body posited by many religious philosophers, intermediate between the intelligent soul and the physical body, composed of a subtle material.[1] The concept ultimately derives from the philosophy of Plato: it is related to an astral plane, which consists of the planetary heavens of astrology. The term was adopted by nineteenth-century Theosophists and neo-Rosicrucians. The idea is rooted in common worldwide religious accounts of the afterlife[2] in which the soul's journey or "ascent" is described in such terms as "an ecstatic.., mystical or out-of body experience, wherein the spiritual traveller leaves the physical body and travels in his/her subtle body (or dreambody or astral body) into ‘higher’ realms".[3] Hence "the "many kinds of 'heavens', 'hells' and purgatorial existences believed in by followers of innumerable religions" may also be understood as astral phenomena, as may the various "phenomena of the séance room".[4] The phenomenon of apparitional experience is therefore related, as is made explicit in Cicero's Dream of Scipio. The astral body is sometimes said to be visible as an aura of swirling colours.[5] It is widely linked today with out-of-body experiences or astral projection. Where this refers to a supposed movement around the real world, as in Muldoon and Carrington's book The Projection of the Astral Body, it conforms to Madame Blavatsky's usage of the term. Elsewhere this latter is termed "etheric", while "astral" denotes an experience of dream-symbols, archetypes, memories, spiritual beings and visionary landscapes. In reference to the secular scientific world view the concept is now generally considered superseded, being rooted in an attribution of materiality and dimensionality to the psychic world. A subtle body is one of a series of psycho-spiritual constituents of living beings, according to various esoteric, occult, and mystical teachings. Each subtle body corresponds to a subtle plane of existence, in a hierarchy or great chain of being that culminates in the physical form. It is known in different spiritual traditions; "the most sacred body" (wujud al-aqdas) and "supracelestial body" (jism asli haqiqi) in Sufism, "the diamond body" in Taoism and Vajrayana, "the light body" or "rainbow body" in Tibetan Buddhism, "the body of bliss" in Kriya Yoga, and "the immortal body" (soma athanaton) in Hermeticism.[1] The various attributes of the subtle body are frequently described in terms of often obscure symbolism: Tantra features references to the sun and moon as well as various Indian rivers and deities, while Taoist alchemy speaks of cauldrons and cinnabar fields. Clairvoyants sometimes say that they can see the subtle bodies as an aura. The practice of astral projection, as described in various literature, is supposed to involve the separation of the subtle body from the physical. The theosophical movement was important in spreading such ideas throughout the West in the late 19th century. The existence of subtle bodies is unconfirmed by the mainstream scientific community. The term energy has been widely used by writers and practitioners of various esoteric forms of spirituality and alternative medicine[1][2] to refer to a variety of phenomena, sometimes supposed to be directly perceptible to some observers, who have usually undergone some form of training or initiation.[citation needed] This 'energy' is sometimes conceived of as a universal life force running within and between all things, and in other cases it is seen as a more localized phenomenon, such as in vitalism, subtle bodies, or somatic energies such as qi, prana, or kundalini.[3] Spiritual energy is often closely associated with the metaphor of life as breath - the words 'qi', 'prana', and 'spirit', for instance, are all related in their respective languages to the verb 'to breathe'. It is also often seen as a continuum that unites body and mind. The experience of spiritual energy is described differently depending on the tradition or practice in question. Sometimes it is described as a physical sensation similar to the movement of breath in the body, sometimes as visible "auras", "rays", or "fields", sometimes as audible or tactile "vibrations".[4] As a rule, these experiences are held to be available to anyone, but only after proper training or sensitization through practices which vary widely across different belief systems. Spiritual energy is also usually associated with feelings of bliss or contentment, as in the pleasurable sensations of kundalini, the ecstatic states of certain forms of meditation, and the 'oceanic feeling' discussed by western scholars such as Freud and Rolland. There is no scientific evidence of physical energies of this type Magic Requirements: Quinetkinesis: To open or reveal the sanctuary to the owners, you must induce an aetheric energy within awakening the sanctuary Elemental Kinesis: The owners can reveal or open the sanctuary by unlocking the gates of portals through kinetic energies. Magical Manipulation: Can open the door by magic. Category:Magical Mythology